ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Weather
Plot The episode starts with Alex and Aron on the roof of a building watching a destroyed town with red sky. Alex: So… Is this going to be my only dream from now on? Aron: I plan of using this place in our brain as a meeting point. Alex: Our brain? Aron: Yes. Alex: This is my brain! Aron: Nope, this town is the place where our brains meet. Alex: I don’t really understand this thing. Aron: With the time you will. Alex, sighing: Whatever, what is the time? Aron: How could I know? Alex: Aren’t here any clocks? Aron: This is a brain! Alex sighs. Alex: I don’t know what we should do. A devilish smile appears on Aron’s face. Alex: What? Aron: Oh nothing, I was just thinking… He pushes Alex off the roof. Alex: AAAAAAA! Akex wakes up. Alex: AAAA-…Oh. Not funny. Aron’s spirit appears. Aron: The point of view is what matters. Alex, sarcastically: Ha-ha-ha. He looks at the clock next to his bed. It was 9.04 A.M. Alex: Legit. He gets up. Aron: Where? Alex: It’s bath time. The scene shows him leaving his room, walking though the corridor, and entering another room. Soon female screams are heard from inside. Alex dashes out the room, and closes it. His face is completely red. Aron: A-a-a-and it was the girls’ bath. Alex: How could I know? Aron points at a symbol on the door that shows female. Alex: I’m sure that they aren’t too mad. He hears someone pushing the door from the other side. Female voice: Open, you pervert! Alex, slowly walking away: Hi-hi-hi-hi. The scene later shows him, now wearing the same uniform as all other members of division entering a huge room, where Vodac, Chan, and two other men were waiting for him. Alex: Hey! Vodac: Hi, I see that entering the girls’ bathroom was good for you. Alex, ashamed: Y-You know about it? Vodac: Of course, we have cameras all over the base. Alex and Aron: In the bathrooms too!? Vodac’s face becomes red. Vodac: Let’s just go to work, shall we? This is Captain Armar. He points at a tall muscular man, with beard and scars on his face. The man wears a heavy brown armor with some red lines. Vodac: And this is Lui. Alex looks at the other man. Not more than twenty years old, wearing the same uniform. Captain Armar: We are here cause of your mission. Alex: Mission? Vodac: Yes, your first mission as a member of Division. Alex: What is it? What is it? Vodac: He-he, calm down. And you won’t be alone, and you won’t be alone. Alex: Who is coming with me? Vodac: One of them is Lui, the other one haven’t come yet. Chan: Don’t worry, sir. She should be here any second. Alex: She? BlackFire? Vodac: Almost. The door opens. Alex turns around. He sees a sixteen years old girl, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a pink line, that goes down the right side of her hair. She wears the same uniform, but with a skirt. Alex recognizes her. Vodac: Ah here she is, Road Jumpsin. Aron: You better run! Alex: Uh, oh. She looks at him, and recognizes him as well. Her face becomes red. Alex: (Help!) Aron: You are dead. Just at this moment she kicks Alex in the face, knocking him on the ground. Road: Found you, pervert! Alex: Ugh, my head. Road puts her leg on his chest pushing him hard against the ground. Road: I won’t let go of you until you don’t apologies for what you did! Alex: Sorry! By the way, cool panties. Aron: Good move, now you are totally dead. Road’s shadow covers Alex, who looks terrified. The camera goes black. The scene returns, with Chan calming down Road, while Liu puts some ice on Alex’s head. Alex: Auch, auch, auch! Vodac: Is everyone calm now? Road: I won’t work with him. Alex: Huh? Road: You heard me! Vodac: You will. Road: What? Vodac: There is no one else. Alex and Road at the same time: BlackFire? Vodac: She already left for her mission. Road, sarcastically: Just great. Lui: Let’s just go do the job, ok? Road and Alex, while looking at each other angry: Ok. The scene then shows all three of them in a bus. Alex: A bus, for real? Road: So we won’t be spotted by the enemy, duh. Alex: Cause wearing those uniforms doesn’t make us looking like moving targets. Lui: We are there. They get out the bus. Alex looks around. It’s a normal small town. Alex: And what is our mission. Road: To meat with the plumber. Alex: Plumber? You are joking. Road: Not those plumbers. Alex: Huh? Lui: An Intergalactic police. Alex: Oh! A boy, with black skin, wearing a orange hoodie, with the hood up comes. Boy: Psh! Are you the Lineguards? Road: Yes. And who are you? Boy: Alan Albright, the Plumber Helper. Alex: Cool! So, our mission is done? Lui: More likely it just begins. Alex: Huh? Road: So, why are you hiding? Alan: The police is after me. Alex: What did you? Alan: Nothing, but they don’t trust me. Road: Do you know who did the crime, if there is one? Alan: The DNAliens. Road: You sure? Alan: Yeah, they are after me too. Lui: I think we have a problem. Road: Why? Lui points at a police car that just stops on the other end of the street. Alan: After me. They all hide in an alley. Alan: Close one. The policemen with their dog just then enter the alley. Alan: Talked too soon, huh? Policeman 1: Alan, you must come with us. Road: There is a mistake. Policeman 2: Get out the way, young lady. Lui pulls out his gun and aims it at them. Lui: You won’t take him. Alex: Lui! Then, the policemen remove their masks, revealing to be DNAliens. Road: Not good. The dog removes it own mask, revealing to be a Vulpimancer DNAlien. Lui: And it’s getting just worse. Alex: The dog removed its own mask! The aliens pull out their guns and fire. The Vulpimancer itself jumps on Alex, knocking him. Lui throws a bomb on the ground. It transforms into an energetic wall that protects the group from the enemy attack. Road: Good job Lui. Alex: Help! The Vulpimancer tries to bite him, but Alex grabs him by the teeth. Alan then blasts the alien with fire, knocking it away. Alex gets up, and transforms into ShadowFire. ShadowFire: I will take from here. The Vulpimancer jumps against him, but ShadowFire grabs it by the face, and knocks it. The alien roars, as it’s skin turns black. A cured Vulpimancer comes out of it. ShadowFire: Go boy! The Vulpimancer jumps over the wall and charges at the DNAliens. They throw their weapons aside, and runs. Alan: This will give us some time. Road: Not sure about this. More police cars stop in front of the alley. The group gets out from the other side, and runs in the cornfield to hide. ShadowFire and Lui stop, and look around. Lui: I think we lost the others. ShadowFire hears a car, and continues running. Lui: Where are you going? ShadowFire doesn’t answer. Lui follows him. Scene shows Road and Alan. Road: Great! We lost the others! How could we find them now? Alan: Communicators? Road: No. Alan: I guest that then all we can do is to wait. Road: I guess you are right. They sit down. Road: So, could you tell me what is actually going on? Alan: Ok, there were a series of fires, and now the police think that I’m the one behind them. Road: Well, your powers actually are to create flames… Alan: Don’t tell me that you think it was me! Road: No, but it does makes sense. Alan: I… guess so. Two DNAliens come from behind them. Road senses them, and gets up. DNAlien: Found you! He throws a Xenocytes at her, but she kicks it aside. Road: Not a chance. The other alien throws one at Alan, and hits. The kid falls on the ground. Road: Alan! Alan tries to burn her, but she jumps away just in time. Then, a burning DNAlien gets up. Road: Not good. She transforms, now wearing a pink suit, with high black boots. RushKick: See you later! Her boots wrap around her knees, and pink energy comes out her ankles. RushKick jumps over the aliens, and dashes away. DNAlien: Find her! Pyronite DNAlien flies after her. Meanwhile, ShadowFire, and Lui walk around. RushKick sees them and lands in from of her allies. Lui: Miss! RushKick: We have a problem! A fireball hits ShadowFire, sending him flying though the cornfield. Lui: What was that? RushKick: The problem. They see DNAlan flying over them. He prepares to fire again. Lui throws another bomb, creating an energy sphere around both him and RushKick. DNAlan fires, the blast throws the sphere near ShadowFire. It deactivates. Lui fires at Alan, but his shots have no effect. RushKick: Is this really the best you got? Lui nods. DNAlan flies against them. Just then ShadowFire gets up. He dashes against Alan, and hits him throwing the boy away. Lui: Mister Alex! ShadowFire dashes, disappearing from the eyes of his allies. DNAlan tries to get up, but a hand grabs him by the face. Lui and RushKick come, and see ShadowFire over Alan. Soon he moves in the side and helps the cured Pyronite to get up. Alan: I owe you one. Aron appears. Aron: Look! ShadowFire looks in front of himself and sees a strange tower. Lui: What is this? RushKick: We have company. Three cars stop in front of the group. Alan: We must move! ShadowFire stops him. The sheriff and his assistances come out the cars. Sheriff: Everyone freeze! Just then the tower let’s a strange sound, and snow starts falling. Alex: (Is this a joke?) Sheriff: What is going on? Alan: I can explain! Sheriff: You sure will, all of you, in the police! ShadowFire, RushKick, and Lui stand between the sheriff and Alan. RushKick: Let’s don’t make this ugly. Lui: We have proofs that Alan is innocent. Sheriff: Really? Lui: Yes! The DNAliens did this. Sheriff: DNAliens? What is this? Arrest them now! Just then, a few DNAliens come and freezes two of the policemen. The other ones remove their mask revealing to be aliens. Sheriff: My men! The DNAliens aim at him, and fire. ShadowFire jumps in the way, and creates a wall of fire stopping the attack. ShadowFire: For nothing. He creates four fire rings in his hands, and throws them. They hit four DNAliens knocking them. RushKick: My turn! She jumps in the air. A giant ring of pink light forms around her, and fires her as a bullet against one of the DNAliens. She kicks him, and jumps against another kicking him in the face. Both of them fall unconscious. Lui fires, and hits one. Alan blasts three with fire. Lui turns at the Sheriff. Lui: Do you believe us now? The sheriff nods, just then he gets frozen, followed by Lui and RushKick. ShadowFire turns around and sees more DNAliens. He creates a fireball, but is hit, and freezes. Alan: Guys! The DNAliens fire at him too, but with no result. Alan: Heh, turns out I’m too hot for you guys. They put their weapons on max. Alan: Not good! At this time ShadowFire frees himself. He looks at his arms. His entire body was red. Alex: (What is this?) Aron: I changed the temperature of your body. Alex: (You can do this?) Aron: Yes, but it won’t matter if you don’t help Alan. ShadowFire creates a fireball in his right hand. Alex: (I think to do something first.) He throws the fireball at RushKick. Alan falls on his knees, with this power soon his flames would die. Alan: I’m… getting too weak. Just then ShadowFire comes from behind two DNAliens, grabs them by the heads and pushes them in each other. The other two aliens notice him, but RushKick and Lui jumps on them, knocking them unconscious. Alan: You guys are ok, but how? RushKick: I don’t know myself. Lui: I think it’s time to destroy this tower. They all nod. Freezing blasts start falling from the roof of the tower, trying to hit the four on the ground, but they run on a safe distance. Alan: Looks like it won’t be easy. ShadowFire and RushKick look silently at the tower. They turn at each other. RushKick: Do you think what I think, pervert? ShadowFire: Yes. RushKick: Ok, Lui, Alan, we have a plan. The scene then shows Lui and Alan running against the town firing at the DNAliens. Then they jump in the cornfield. The aliens trying to blast them, miss ShadowFire and RushKick who run against the tower. RushKick: Now! She jumps in the air. ShadowFire grabs her by the legs and starts rotating, until he looks like a tornado. Just then the new hero throws her against the tower. RushKick aims her legs for the building, and pink rings form around them, firing the girl with even greater speed. She goes though the building leaving a big hole in it. RushKick: Game over. The building collapses. Scene goes black. Camera shows Alex, Road, Alan, Lui the sheriff, and the cured policemen. Sheriff: So, it wasn’t you Alan. Sorry for trying to arrest you. Alan: It’s ok. Now I can continue my mission to find the remaining DNAliens. Thanks dudes. He shakes hands with our three heroes. Alex: But I don’t understand why those DNAliens ever build those towers. Road: It’s very simple actually? Alex: Really? Road: Of course it is, the DNAliens need cold to live, but it turns out that perverts like you don’t have from where to know this. Alex: Don’t start with his again! Road: And why!? Alan: What is wrong with those two? Lui: It’s a long story. Alan: Oh. Lui: I think it’s time to go! Alex and Road: Yeah, let’s go! Stop imitating me! Hey! Lui sighs. Lui: It’s going to be a long way home. The End Major Events *Captain Armar, Lui, Road Jumpsin and Alan Albright make their first appearances. *The differences between Alex and ShadowFire's personalities are shown for the first time. *It turns out, that Division are allies with the Plumbers. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFIre *Vodac *Chan *Captain Armar (first appearances) *Lui (first appearances) *Road Jumpsin/RushKick (first appearances) *Alan Albright (first appearances) Villains *DNAliens Trivia *the autor apologizes for overusing the word pervert, but he thought it would be funny, and it's not a part of the blacklist. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic